Just Wanna Know
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are together but no one knows,or so they think. Santana just wants to hear it from them,FINALLY. Long oneshot.


"What's going on with you and Berry?" Santana asked leaning against her locker, Quinn chuckled as she continued putting things in her own locker.

"No idea what you're talking about San"

The Latina snorted, "Oh please, don't bs a bs'er. Since we got back from New York, where you two shared a hotel room, there's been constant eye fucking. More than before, I mean"

The blonde closed her locker and rolled her eyes, turning away as the corners of her lips turned up into a smile.

Things between Quinn and Rachel had changed, a lot. It all started after prom.

"_Are you sure? I can just call my dad's if it's too much trouble" Rachel said as they reached Quinn's car in the lot. Finn had driven there but luckily there was no spiked punch to worry about so she was perfectly fine to drive._

_Quinn chuckled, "If it was any trouble I wouldn't have offered". "Get in" she said getting in the driver's side. The brunette quickly got in the passenger seat buckling herself in in record timing._

_The blonde wasted no time in kicking off her heels, she caught Rachel's eye and smiled._

"_Do you mind if we sit here for a few minutes? I didn't get chance to wear my heels in"._

"_That's absolutely fine, Quinn. I'm sorry your feet are hurting, if you'd like to relax I could dr-"_

_Quinn shook her head, "it's fine, and I want to drive"._

"_You don't trust me" Rachel said jutting out her bottom lip. _

_Pretty much everyone knew that it was some kind of miracle that Rachel Berry had somehow managed to a) get her driver's licence and b) not kill someone or herself. She definitely suffered from an intense case of road rage._

"_I trust you, Rachel" The blonde told her definitely not talking about her driving, Rachel didn't try to hide the beam she returned. _

_Neither of them spoke for the first few minutes of the drive, both content to just listen to the faint hum of Quinn's car radio in the background._

"_I'm sorry your prom wasn't what you wanted, Quinn" Rachel said breaking the silence as she fiddled with the corsage adorning her wrist. _

"_It's not your fault" Quinn sighed, "I think I need to stop having so many expectations and realize that things just don't go according to plan"_

"_You know if Kurt hadn't of won then that crown would've definitely of been on your head"_

"_I'm not so sure, are you forgetting that Santana was running too?"_

_Rachel chuckled, "Who could forget? I think I saw her doodle on every single one of your posters that you put up"_

_Quinn couldn't help but laugh too. "Yep, that's Santana alright. But she's hott and every boy wants her, though that doesn't matter because I know there's only one person she wants-"_

"_Brittany" Rachel said with a nod, "I hope those two figure it out, they just seem like they belong together"_

"_They do, the only reason Santana's so scared to be honest about who she is is because of everything poor Kurt was put through" the blonde said with a sigh, she hated the judgement and prejudice her friends had to face or fear. _

"_That's understandable, but enough about them, why don't you think you would've won?"_

_Quinn quirked an eyebrow, "Honestly? Santana got a boob job last summer and I'm still trying to make people forget that I was 'the pregnant celibacy club leader' "_

"_You think Santana's boobs and your past would've stopped you from winning? Quinn Fabray, that is ridiculous!" _

_The blonde looked to her at the change in her tone before quickly setting her eyes back on the road. _

"_How is it ridiculous, Rachel? I was a beached whale for about five out of nine months, everybody knew my family didn't want me and everyone knew I was the cheating bitch that got knocked up because she felt fat and let a jock mount her"._

_Quinn blinked trying to keep the tears out of her eyes as she continued to drive, she felt Rachel's hand gently place itself on her own. _

"_Pull over, Quinn" she whispered. _

_She quickly pulled in at the side of the road about four blocks away from Rachel's. With the engine off she sat back in her seat bringing her hands up to her face. _

"_Did you not listen to anything I was saying in that bathroom?" Rachel asked, Quinn turned her head to meet the other girl's look and she swallowed thickly before turning away again._

"_Quinn, look at me, look at me. Please?" _

_Quinn sniffed and wiped at her eyes not caring as make up smeared on her hands, she hesitantly looked back over at the brunette. _

"_You're beautiful, Quinn. You're an ideal prom queen, but you know the only reason I could've seen you losing is the exact reason I think Santana would've lost too. Neither of you are showing everyone who you really are, why should people vote for someone who isn't honest?" _

_The girl sobbed some more and didn't even try to pull away as Rachel started gently wiping at her face with a make up wipe. She just sat letting the other girl tend to her, sniffing and trying to stop any fresh tears from escaping. _

"_Sorry, I'm such a mess" Quinn chuckled lightly as she tried to shake off some of her embarrassment. _

"_You're not a mess and you don't need to apologize, I just hope you've actually listened to the things I've been saying"_

"_Like you're ignorable" _

_Rachel giggled and blushed slightly. _

_They started to drive again and soon they were in front of the Berry house. _

"_Are you mad at me?"_

_"Why would I be mad, Rachel?" Quinn asked slightly confused._

"_Finn wouldn't have been thrown out of Prom if it wasn't for Jesse…"_

"_Don't defend him, they're both equally to blame. And to be completely honest if Finn had trod on my foot one more time I would've got Sue to throw him out myself just for bad dancing"_

_Rachel let out a loud snort before clapping a hand to her face in embarrassment, Quinn started giggling and they both remained that way for a while. Comparing stories of Finn's gangly limbs and dumbest moments. _

"_Well, thank you for bringing me home safely, Quinn. And thank you for making the effort, it's much appreciated"_

"_Please don't thank me after what I did, Rachel, it's the least I can do. I'm really sor-"_

_Rachel gently covered the babbling blonde's mouth with her hand and shook her head._

"_It's all history. I'm hoping this side of you will continue into school on Monday but I won't say I'm expecting it, it would be nice but I'm all too aware at how quickly you can change. And I don't mean that in an insulting way at all I just, I know how you hide, Quinn. Especially at school. I always thought I'd had it rough with the things I've experienced but like you said, I can't imagine being terrified all the time. I'm terrified, but of slushies and losing my voice, I'm not scared of becoming my mother"_

_Rachel realized what she'd said and instantly dropped her hand away from the blonde._

"_That came out-, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"_

_Quinn calmly held a hand up to silence the girl, Rachel felt for sure that she'd blown any chance of the friendship she was hoping for. _

"_Don't apologize for your honesty, Rachel, and you're right, I'm terrified of becoming Judy Fabray. Of ending up in a loveless marriage, becoming an alcoholic and ignoring my children when they need me most" she sighed ignoring the sickly feeling in her stomach, it was a struggle for her to let anyone in but Rachel was trying so she deserved Quinn trying too. _

"_You aren't going to be like that, Quinn. You just need to think beyond high school, you can do anything you want to do if you're prepared to work for it"_

_Quinn smiled at the brunette, "I think you're the most determined person I know, Rach"_

_Rachel blinked reflexively at the shortening of her name, had Quinn really just said that or had the sugar in the punch gone to her head?_

"_Well then, Quinn Fabray, maybe you should take up the friendship I've been offering for the last few years. Some time with me could be what you need to help you see what an amazing person you really are"_

_Quinn felt tears prickle behind her eyes and her stomach filled with pride at being in the presence of a person who was capable of making her feel so much emotion. _

"_I'd like that, friends?"_

"_Friends"_

Quinn pulled herself from her daydream as she took her seat in her History class; she smiled though just remembering the night all over again. As soon as Rachel had finally gotten out of her car she'd driven home, taken a glorious bath and gotten into her cosiest pyjamas. She got a text from Finn and she instantly frowned, she didn't want to hurt him even if he was a jerk but she knew if she didn't break up with him then it would be tomorrow or the day after that. It was inevitable. So she did break up with him, he got angry and said something really insensitive so Quinn finished their argument with "By the way thanks for the corsage, oh wait, I should be thanking Rachel'

The blonde shook her head smiling as she pulled out her phone.

**Brittany just asked me if I'm Lebanese, should I be scared? – R.**

**LOL! It's Santana's fault. She's sniffing around for dirt, apparently we've been doing a lot of eye fucking since New York, I don't recall anything like that do you? ;) – Q**

***gasp* Well… ;) I'd say we need to be more discreet but we know that isn't my particular area of expertise – R**

**Totally just snorted. But yes, discretion is definitely not a Berry trait, though you are highly skilled in many other areas – Q**

**Behave Fabray or I may just have to kiss your face off in Calculus which would prove Santana correct – R**

**That is not the way to convince me Berry! – Q**

**Sorry sweetie, we'll save that for behind closed doors. Does the janitor's closet Brittany's telling me about count? – R**

**Technically it has doors so..but I'd rather not get hot and heavy somewhere we could accidentally injure ourselves with a mop – Q**

**You're right, that has completely put me off. Your car has doors though, that shall suffice. See you in calc? – R**

**Unless I decide to steal you now you've put the car idea out there – Q**

Quinn was putting her phone away when a scrunched up ball of paper hit her in the side of the head, she glared over her shoulder as Santana laughed and wiggled her fingers at her.

It wasn't that Quinn was embarrassed that Rachel was her girlfriend or anything it was just things had moved so fast that they wanted people to see them as close friends first before shoving their relationship in front of them. It was harder in the company of the Gleeks because it was a struggle for them to keep their hands off each other but after a while the group had gotten used to their whispering, giggling and hand grabbing so things were definitely moving in the right direction.

**Q Y is NY called the Big Apple? San says it's cuz u obvs took a good bite out of it with the sweater she wore but I'm confused, how can an apple wear a sweater? – B.**

Quinn fought the urge to turn around and glare at her 'best friend' when her phone beeped again.

**Rachel wears sweaters but she's not an apple cuz apples don't have arms **** - B.**

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at her blonde friend. Only Brittany, only Brittany.

Her phone beeped a final time before her teacher entered the room.

**The closet's getting' overcrowded, we needs to talk – S**

The blonde decided she'd ask Rachel about it first but she shot a quick text back to Santana just so her phone wouldn't start blowing up with strange questions from Brittany.

**Like there's anyone left at this school that doesn't know about you and Britt, but we'll talk. Dinner at 6, bring B – Q**

Quinn rejoiced when it was time for calculus, she'd been away from Rachel for a few hours and it was more than enough. She skipped into their classroom slipping into the seat next to the brunette grinning at her widely as she sneakily squeezed her thigh under their table. Rachel returned the grin and leant over to whisper in her ear, "hello to you too".

They made idle chat between themselves for a few minutes and while they were working Quinn poked Rachel gently to get her attention. The girl looked up from her paper waiting to see what her girlfriend wanted, "what?" she mouthed. "How do you feel about telling Brittany and Santana?" she whispered.

Rachel's eyes grew wide and she looked really surprised, Quinn was nervous thinking maybe it was a bad idea to ask but she stopped thinking that as soon as she saw the gentle smile take over her girl's face. The brunette simply nodded.

That night Santana and Brittany turned up at Quinn's for their dinner and neither were surprised to see Rachel sitting on the couch when they walked in. She looked nervous, the Latina smirked.

"Chill it, Berry. We're cool, B and I are just interested to how this finally came about"

"Finally?" Quinn and Rachel asked in unison.

"Yep, finally" Brittany said as she plopped herself down into the same seat as Santana.

"The bickering and arguing, though amusing and full of delicious sexual tension started to piss me the hell off when you two couldn't at least pick someone better than Frankenteen to hide behind" Santana snorted, "I know I took his virginity but I was just embracing Madonna".

"That was only cause' I suggested it" Brittany shrugged, neither girl were bothered by their pasts now that they were finally together.

Rachel giggled, "I hate to say it but she has a point, Quinn"

Quinn rolled her eyes and smirked, "Like Puck would've been any better, and that's one person all four of us, unfortunately, have in common. Moving swiftly on"

"Moving swiftly on?" Santana repeated raising her eyebrow, "Fuck it's worse than I thought, guess there's no hiding the fact you pair are at it like rabbits huh"

Both girls looked to each other and blushed.

"Anyway, order our food and get on with the story telling, my girl loves stories"

They ordered their food and settled in comfortably as Rachel began explaining how she and Quinn came to be.

"_She broke up with me! Can you believe that?" Finn said exasperatedly as Rachel rolled her eyes thankful he couldn't see her through the phone._

"_Finn did you really call me to talk to me about this? Because it's rather insensitive given the fact that I'm the ex girlfriend and Quinn and I are becoming friends. Also, it really is your own fault. You shouldn't have reacted the way you did, you broke up with me and had no right to start on Jesse who is by the way a friend" _

_Finn snorted unattractively, "cause' they're such good friends huh"_

"_I'm still talking to you aren't I?" Rachel bit back sharply, she knew for once the boy had understood because he was actually silent. She went back to tapping away at the keys of her laptop while she waited for him to respond._

"_I'm sorry" _

"_I think you're saying that just so I won't be mad but its okay, I have to go anyway, other line. Goodbye Finn" _

Santana choked on the soda she was drinking, she wiped her mouth quickly and looked to Rachel with an expression that looked well, rather impressed.

"You blew him off just like that?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, it was Quinn on the other line"

"I'm impressed, Berry. Ball up your tiny excuse of a fist for a deserved bump" Santana said offering the smaller girl her own fist, Rachel smiled and bumped it as the two blondes in the room laughed.

"Back to the story, Rachel" Brittany said excitedly.

"_Hello?" _

"_Um, hi, Rachel. It's Quinn, Quinn Fabray"_

"How many other Quinn's did you think she knew? Blondie you've got no game"

"I was nervous okay!"

"_Hi! How are you? I can't believe you're calling me, I mean I can because you're on the phone right now I just mean it's unexpected and…I'm babbling, I'm sorry"_

_Quinn laughed loudly down the mouthpiece, "Its okay, Rachel. I know. I was just calling to check that you didn't get into trouble for being a little late last night, and just checking that Finn hasn't been bothering you. Kurt's apparently already taken refuge at Mercedes"_

_It was Rachel's turn to laugh. "Poor Kurt. But thank you for calling, that's nice of you. I didn't get into trouble; my dad's saw your car outside and knew that technically I was home. And he has called but when I heard the beep for this call I hung up on him" _

"_You hung up on him, ha! Sorry that's just incredibly amusing. Then again it's not like he makes very much conversation"_

"_I think I'm actually embarrassed that we both dated him, what were we thinking?"_

"_Clearly we weren't. I think we've taken one too many Journey songs to the head"_

"_Ha ha! Don't let Mr Schue hear you say that or he might actually force another upon us" _

"_He does that and I'm suing"_

"_For what?"_

"_Incurable damage to the ears"_

"I heard Mr Schue mention Journey the other day, oh no Quinn your poor ears!" Brittany exclaimed and the girls tried their best not to laugh.

Santana coughed to cover her chuckle. "As sickly sweet as your back and forth is get to the good stuff! I wanna know about that high neck sweater Berry wore the first night in the concrete jungle"

Quinn and Rachel exchanged a look, the blonde blushed a little.

"After that phone conversation we hung out the next day" Rachel started.

"And the next day. And the day after that, and the day after that"

"_I swear your dad's are trying to make me fat" Quinn sighed as she threw herself back against the couch she and Rachel shared in the Berry's living room. _

_Rachel laughed. "You were the one that asked for a second helping" "Though there's no way you'd ever be fat missy" she said poking Quinn's flat stomach with her finger. _

"_I can't be held responsible when there's bacon around" _

"_Sorry I forgot about the eternal lovefest between you and the dead pig" Rachel smirked. _

_She and Quinn had been hanging around constantly for the past fortnight, they couldn't believe how close they'd gotten so quickly and Rachel was actually glad for the prom fiasco now otherwise they wouldn't be friends. _

_They teased each other all the time and had started to get a lot flirtier due to just being so comfortable in one another's company. _

"_You'll get over your vegan diet when I convince you to try your dad's bacon" Quinn grinned and Rachel raised an eyebrow._

"_You can keep your disgusting greasy animal to yourself, I will never eat meat"_

"_Nigel tell your daughter, she's mocking me for wanting to marry your bacon" the blonde called out dramatically to the Berry men who could be heard laughing in their kitchen._

"_Be nice, Rachel" "Yeah, or we'll hide your Funny Girl dvd!" Nigel and Jake called out before chuckling. _

_Rachel narrowed her eyes and pouted at the blonde._

"_Getting my dad's to take your side, meanie" _

"_Sorry, Rach, they love me. Clearly they passed on their great taste" _

_Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled before starting to tickle the blonde, she squealed and tried to push Rachel away but they were both on a narrow couch and it didn't take much for them to both spill to the floor. _

"_Stop, stop! I SURRENDER" Quinn laughed as the brunette continued to tickle her showing no sign of stopping the attack, they were in a compromising position but luckily the Berry men remained unseen. _

_Rachel laughed as the blonde continued to squeal, not realizing the position they were in she moved forward from her place over Quinn's hips and the blonde froze beneath her. Her leg had slipped between Quinn's legs and as she'd leaned forward her knee had met her most private place. _

"_Oh" the blonde squeaked, they locked eyes and before she could stop herself Rachel had pressed her lips softly against Quinn's. _

_Noticing the silence Jake went to investigate. "Hey girls are you o- oh, sorry. Nigel get your wallet!"_

"_Quinn I'm so sorry"_

"_Can you please get off me?" the blonde asked in a small voice. _

"_Of course, sorry again" Rachel babbled as she got up holding out her hand for Quinn to get up too, she didn't take the offered hand and the brunette tried to ignore the pain in her chest. _

"_I, I'd better get home. I'll see you later" Quinn murmured as she quickly got her things and left, she jumped in her car and sat in the Berry's driveway for about ten minutes crying and touching her lips swearing she could still feel Rachel. _

"_You two cost me twenty bucks" Nigel said walking into the living room, his eyes looked to where his only daughter was sat staring blankly at the floor. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"_

_Rachel did nothing but burst into tears._

"I hate that I made you cry" Quinn groaned as she leant her head against Rachel's shoulder, the brunette placed a sweet kiss to her hair.

"It's not like I was the only one that cried, baby"

"I can't believe things happened before New York" Santana mused aloud.

"What happened when you got home, Quinn?" Brittany asked as she absentmindedly drew shapes on her girlfriend's jeans with her fingertips.

"I ran to my room and cried until I fell asleep, praying that God would take away what I was feeling towards Rachel" the blonde admitted honestly.

"You mean like sexy feelings?"

"Yes Britt, but stronger feelings too"

Their food arrived and they all tucked in as if they'd never had a cooked meal in their lives. After a few years of the Cheerios diet the girls were so over limiting themselves.

"I swear this is the best Yuk Sung I've ever had in my whole fucking life" Santana groaned with a mouthful of said Yuk Sung. "Anyway, this story's interesting and all but can we please skip straight ahead to the New York in this?"

"Anxious to be somewhere, Santana?" Rachel asked with a knowing grin, Santana simply winked at her girlfriend before shrugging her shoulders.

"You're bearable when you're relaxed, Rachel. So humour me and tell us all about the shit that went down when you two shared that room"

"_Mr Schue you can't make us share a room, we haven't spoken all week"_

_Their teacher frowned, "I thought you two had become good friends?"_

"_We were, I mean, we still are but, something happened okay and we haven't spoken since and it's not something I can talk about especially to a male teacher" she babbled._

"_Oookay?" Mr Schue replied not really following at all. "How about this, just see how things go and if you two really can't share a room I'll see if Tina and Mercedes will switch with you"_

"_Okay, I accept that that is reasonable" Rachel said as she took the hotel room key he offered her. _

_Looking around she couldn't see the blonde anywhere so she sighed grabbing her case to pull behind her as she made her way to the fifth floor. She reached the right room and took a deep breath as she opened it and made her way in. _

_She was sat on the double bed in their room; Rachel gulped at this realization as she quickly shut the door behind her and put her things on the opposite side of Quinn's. To calm her nerves she pulled out her iPod hoping the Wicked soundtrack would be enough to distract her from the blonde who was absentmindedly leafing through a magazine. _

_She was about two songs in when her silence was shattered by the sound of the magazine been thrown across the room with force. She turned her head to the side in surprise and gulped as she realized Quinn was so close that she could feel her warm breath tickling her face. _

_Before Rachel could speak the blonde covered her lips with her own, gently at first, almost probing. Then they both gave in and kissed hungrily until they had to pull back for air. Quinn licked her lips as she stared into Rachel's big dark orbs that had slightly glazed over, she dipped her head to the diva's neck intent on leaving her mark. _

"Now we know why Berry was sporting the high neck to dinner, damn Q. I take back my comment; you have game, just not as much as me"

"_If you two haven't killed each other yet it's time for dinner" Puck laughed as he banged on their hotel door causing both girls to fly apart on the bed as if he could magically unlock it and walk in on their make out session. _

_They looked to each other before laughing. Quinn's shirt was wonky, Rachel's cardigan was half off and they were both sporting some serious bed hair. _

"_As much as I'd rather stay here kissing you, I think we should probably go eat with the others" the blonde chuckled and Rachel nodded. _

_The brunette was uncharacteristically quiet as they quickly got ready; Quinn frowned and stood in front of the girl. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Rachel if you're regretting this then-"_

"_Of course I'm not, Quinn! I'm just confused, I mean, what is this exactly? You know how I tend to throw myself in to my crushes and well, I like you, okay? A lot, so much so that it'll kill me if you only want to mess around, but I'd take friends with benefits over nothing even though I don't like the thought of getting hurt like Brittany and Santan-"_

_Quinn quickly but gently kissed Rachel to shut the girl up. She pulled away and Rachel's eyes took their time to flutter open, she smiled goofily. _

"_I'm sorry I ran when you kissed me last week, but I was afraid and then mortified that your dad had seen us. I was going to call you that night but I was too busy crying, the next morning I felt so guilty Rach that I avoided you, I was scared to see that look of hurt on your face again. It reminded me of when I hit you and that thought still makes me feel like I'm going to throw up" _

"_It's okay-"_

"_I'm not finished" Quinn smiled, "We aren't going to be friends with benefits, you've seen what it did to Brittany and Santana for a while and I don't want that for either of us"_

"_So what, we're just friends that occasionally make out and give each other hickeys or?"_

_The blonde couldn't help but smirk as she traced the dark mark she'd left on the diva's neck._

"_Rachel Berry if you can keep your lovely mouth closed for more than one second then you'd let me manage to ask you to be my girlfriend" _

_Rachel's eyes grew wide and she smiled so much that her jaw ached; she threw her arms around the taller girl and squeezed tightly. _

"_Is that a yes?" Quinn asked breathlessly as Rachel finally let her up for air._

"_It's an absolutely"._

"I kinda wanna barf but the idea of you two macking on each other surprisingly levels out the hott and the sweet in this"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Thanks S, nice to know we get your approval"

"Did you have sexy time in New York?" Brittany asked bluntly and Santana couldn't stifle her laugh.

Quinn looked to Rachel not knowing what to say and the brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm taking that as an absolute fuck yeah they did"

"What do you count as sexy time, Britt?" Rachel answered as she sipped at her water while Quinn's hand stayed in her hair.

The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment, "San?"

"At least topless" the Latina answered sounding bored.

"Then yes, we had sexy time in New York"

"We've been home for a month I'm guessing they've had plenty of sexy time since they got home too Britt before you go asking"

The blonde smiled at her girlfriend who knew her so well and placed a sweet kiss to her cheek.

Rachel bit her lip and Quinn tried her best not to stare.

Brittany looked between the two girls before pulling Santana up off the chair.

"Britt?" Quinn asked.

"Come on San, get our jackets. I think they want sexy time right now, they're looking at each other like you did right before you ripped-"

Santana conveniently tiptoed and covered her girlfriend's mouth as she threatened to spill secrets of their sexual endeavours, "I get it, B. Thanks for finally getting some balls, Q"

The girls smiled at Santana and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"We can count on you two to keep quiet right? We're going to tell people soon but we just want a little more time without the man child glowering at us any chance he gets"

"Our mouths are as sealed as I thought your legs were before you got knocked up"

Rachel frowned thinking it'd upset her girlfriend but Quinn took it in her stride, way too used to her friend by now, flipping her off with both hands.

"Careful, I think Rachel wants those" she smirked.

Rachel looked to Santana and blinked repeatedly, "did you just actually call me by my first name for the second time in one evening?"

Santana snorted, "Don't get used to it, Berry. Slip of the tongue, though if I do happen to use it again just pretend you didn't hear, I might just be getting a name specific form of turrets"

"I'll be sure to bear that in mind"

"Bye Britt, Bye San" Quinn called as the door clicked shut.

Rachel stood giving her a look that she knew well, she had about ten seconds before she'd be pounced upon.

"Before you jump me do you want to know what I've realized is funniest about this whole thing?"

"What?" Rachel asked as she inched closer.

"In New York, Finn had the room next door".


End file.
